Why You?
by Yoru no Kuronue
Summary: Sanzo has a sister who, after helping an abused Kougaiji, learns that love is hardest when prejudice is alive and well...and you're on opposite sides. KouxOC
1. Default Chapter

**Why You?**

Disclaimer: Don't own anyone but Anakate (A/N Pronounced Ah-nah-kah-tay).

Chapter 1

The young red-haired demon was thrown forcefully out of the castle gates. He was battered and bruised, even bleeding in a couple of places. He stood silently. He felt his fresh wounds and winced. Why did his father do this to him? He didn't know why his father, Gyumaoh, was so abusive toward his only son. He hurt him every time they were in the same room. Kougaiji sighed and started off up the road. He'd come back home later, he supposed. Nothing but pain for him there anyway.

"MASTER SANZO!" The blonde priest rolled his eyes and went outside to see a circle of monks around a young girl kneeling on the ground. Genjo Sanzo gave her an icy look, then turned to the monks.

"What'd she do this time?" he asked, bored. The head monk was shaking with rage.

"My lady...your younger sister... was eating the cookies we had placed on Buddha's alter." The girl snorted and stood.

"Well, they were just going to rot if they stayed there. Besides, if I hadn't eaten them Goku would," she said. Sanzo gave her a stern glare.

"Anakate, you can't just eat something without permission around here. Yesterday you were drawing in the dirt with holy inscence, and the day before you nearly blew up the fireworks display room. You can't just go around..."

"You can't tell me what I can and can't do, Sanzo. Unlike Goku, I'm not your servant. I'm your frickin' sister, for...whoever's sake! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH A BASTARD?!?" The monks were still and silent, shocked at this outburst. Anakate was troublesome and klutzy, but she had never yelled before. They didn't like the change. The fact was they all liked her very much, but she couldn't do anything right. Sanzo sighed.

"You'll be late for work if you don't go, Ana-chan." Anakate's eyes brimmed with tears at the nickname, but she kept them in check as she ran out of the temple. A young brunette boy came up behind Sanzo.

"Is she going to be all right?" Goku asked, full of concern. Sanzo didn't answer. He wasn't sure


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anyone but Anakate.**

**Yoru: Wow. I can't believe I'm updating this. To old readers, I'm happy to say that my writing style has greatly improved (I just re-read the first chapter. Shudder.) To new ones, hi! Welcome to "Why You?" and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Kuronue: This one is so old it's new to me.**

**Yoru: Yeah. I hope to improve it a little.**

**Kuronue: Then go for it!**

Chapter Two

"He doesn't understand me," Anakate said to herself as she changed into her waitress uniform.

_Who the hell does_? asked a voice in her mind.

"Go the hell away, demon," Anakate snarled quietly, looking around to make sure no one was listening.

_I'd love to, but that limiter on your wrist kind of prevents it, you know? You can take it off—_

"Yeah, and then you'd take over my body. Thanks but no thanks."

_Then quit complaining about me._

"I would if you'd just sit there in my mind and not talk to me." Anakate glared at the gold band around her wrist, its emerald latch twinkling innocently. If only she could remove it; she didn't even know how it worked. It had been there when she and Kouryuu had been found many years before.

_All you have to do is push the emerald in and twist three times without letting up. Pretty simple._

"Shut. Up."

"Who are you talking to?" came a familiar voice from the door. Goku peered at her suspiciously.

"Must you come in without knocking?" Anakate snapped. She saw him flinch out of the corner of her eye.

"I heard you talking. I was worried."

"I'm fine. I'm just talking to myself.

"Telling yourself to shut up?"

"Bad thoughts." She finished fastening her apron and picked up her bag, "I'm going to work now. Tell Kour---Sanzo that I have to close tonight."

"He'll always be Kouryuu to you, won't he?" Goku asked as she passed him. She hesitated for an instant.

"Yeah." She left without a backward glance.

Anakate sighed. Because of her desire to be away from the temple as long as possible, she had closed later than usual. Now she was paying for it by the fact that she had to walk home alone in the dark. The mountain path was creepy at night.

"Hey, demon? Wanna talk now?"

_Scared, human?_

"If I said I wasn't, you'd know I was lying."

_True. I have been thinking._

"Really. I was wondering why you had been so quiet all night."

_I have thought of a way for my existence to benefit us both._

"Okay. But be prepared for suspicion and refusal."

_The reason you have to twist three times to take off the limiter is that each twist lets out a little of my power. For example, if you twist once and let go, you should be able to control about a third of my power. Does that make sense?_

"Yes. But how much of you will it free?"

_I'm not sure. __Enough to keep the power in check.__More my mind than me, really.__ As strong as you have become over the years, you are still human and cannot take over the power completely. So I will be freed enough to keep control._

"I see---Ow!" Anakate tripped over something laying in the road. Her hands flew to her mouth when she saw what had tripped her.

_A man, _the demon supplied to her frozen mind.

"Are you all right?" Anakate leaned down and examined him. He was covered in bruises and lacerations, most of which looked as though they had been deliberately inflicted. He was also stunning.

Anakate gently turned him over. He groaned and opened his eyes.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"On the mountain path to Chang'an. You're pretty badly hurt."

"I'll live. Thank you for waking me up." He sat up and winced, doubling over immediately. Anakate pulled his arms away from his stomach to see a laceration that looked suspiciously liked someone had hit him with the flat side of a sword. This, of course, brought to her attention that he was shirtless, even if he was wearing a jacket.

"You need medical attention. These are going to get infected."

"I doubt it."

She looked into his face. It was handsome, and it had a strangely beautiful mark adorning it…

Oh, shit.

"You're a demon."

"You're a human."

They stared at each other for a moment. Finally, the demon sighed.

"Look, can you help me up? I can walk on my own."

Anakate wordlessly helped him up. He seemed weak, probably from pain. He wouldn't hurt her.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

He opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out. Instead, he collapsed again.

_Wonderful.__ Now what?_ grumbled the demon in her head.

"Carry him, I guess."

_Where?_

"Chang'an Temple. We'll sneak in the back."

_…Your brother's going to kill you._

"Only if he finds out."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own the beautiful, intelligent, powerful, and modest Anakate. Not too bad, even if I don't own anyone else.**

**Yoru: So…because of the holiday season, I'm trying to give all of my stories a loving update. So if you're reading this as well as other things, keep an eye out.**

**Kuronue: Boredom works miracles.**

**Yoru: I have a paper I should be writing, but I'll start it later.**

Anakate, panting, carried the unconscious demon into her room. The temple was silent; everyone was asleep. She sighed in relief as she laid the man on her bed. He was no lightweight, though looking at him, she reflected that all that weight was probably muscle.

_You're drooling_, the demon inside her grumbled. Anakate felt a blush spread across her cheeks.

"He's handsome. I bet you like him too," she defended.

_He's not bad._

Anakate chuckled and went to find a first aid kit.

* * *

Kougaiji woke up in a strange bed, tensing immediately. He could feel that all his wounds were bandaged and his jacket and boots were gone. Since he was not restrained and all of his jewelry was intact, he allowed himself to relax.

Sitting up with a wince, he looked around…and found himself staring at a beautiful young girl. She was curled up in a chair next to the bed, sound asleep. Long golden hair was pulled into a high ponytail, bangs almost covering a lovely face. He recognized her as the girl who had found him on the mountainside.

"She must have brought me home," he said to himself. He spotted his jacket and boots on the nightstand next to the bed.

He knew he should leave. If he was found in her home, she probably would be hurt for it. Getting up silently and finding a piece of paper, he quickly scribbled out a note to her.

_Dear Miss,_

_I do not know your name, but I am in your debt. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for what you have done for me. One day I shall repay you, but for now please keep this __token_

_Kou_

He decided that while it was unlikely she would know who Kougaiji was, he would not take the risk. Taking off a ring he wore, he placed it on the note and grabbed his clothes. He took one last look at the girl, and then left the room.

Once he stepped outside, he was shocked by the fact that he was in a temple.

_She doesn't seem like the __miko__ type_, he thought. Brushing it aside, he stoically ignored his injuries and leapt over the wall.

* * *

Anakate woke to bright sunlight shining through her open window. The demon was gone, but there was a note on her bed. She picked it up and read it, smiling slightly.

"Kou, huh?" She noticed something sparkling on the bed, and lifted a silver ring. Smiling wider, she found a ribbon, tied the ring to it, and slipped it over her head.

_That's not the last you'll see of him, then,_ the demon inside her said. Anakate looked out the window.

"I don't mind."


End file.
